


time (to wake up)

by pandaanna01



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, literally just a short drabble about waking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaanna01/pseuds/pandaanna01
Summary: it takes some time to wake upSomewhere in the city, two boys lay curled up in a bed, still fast asleep.





	time (to wake up)

_6 a.m._

The sun slowly rose over the city. Streaks of red, orange, and pink covered the sky. The city was waking up. Cars honked every so often. Birds chirped every few minutes. Stores flipped their signs to open and unlocked their doors. 

Somewhere in the city, two boys lay curled up in a bed, still fast asleep.

_  
_

_6:30 a.m._

The sun had taken up its position in the sky. It was a sunny day out, with just a few clouds littering the sky. Cars honked at increasing intervals. The streets started getting crowded. Someone was yelling down below. People began lining up to get their daily fix of caffeine. 

They were still asleep. One of them turned and mumbled “Baz.” The other only hugged him closer in response. 

_  
_

_7 a.m._

The city was bustling with activity now. Pigeons and gulls ran around, looking for forgotten or dropped food. Dogs barked, spotting a squirrel and pulling at their leashes to try to make their owners walk quicker. The streets were crowded, cars were honking, people were yelling; all of them trying to make it to work on time. 

Their alarm went off. One of them blinked awake and stretched. The other slept on.

“Hey, Simon. Simon, it’s time to wake up.”

Simon grumbled. “No.”

“Yes. Come on.”

_  
_

_7:30 a.m._

The city’s children were waking up now. They cried. They laughed. They ran around. Parents were piling their children into cars, trying to take them to school. Teachers welcomed the parents and students as they arrived. The first bells rang. 

They both finally stumbled out of bed. One of them went to the bathroom to shower, the other walked to the kitchen to make breakfast and coffee. By the time the shower was finished, breakfast was ready. 

“Thanks, Simon.” A kiss on the cheek.

“Mmm. Why do you have to take such early classes?” A hug and a blush.

“So I have time to spend with you afterwards, dimwit.” A sigh.

_  
_

_11 p.m._

The city was finally starting to fall asleep. The sun had set hours ago, the moon taking its place in the sky. Lights flickered like the stars doting the sky. It was quiet out, bar the crickets and occasional car driving by.

Baz and Simon were curled up, yet again, fast asleep. Small, fond smiles graced their lips, and blissful dreams danced across their minds. They were in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> _thank you for reading! you can find me on tumblr[@bazinjeanstm](https://tmblr.co/mm4RHiqjh5TbhsA7DLA6Hrg)_


End file.
